


Post-Apocalypse

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four survived the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Apocalypse

Four survived the end of the world. A slayer, a slayer-in-training, a former-Key, and a physics expert. Faith, Kennedy, Dawn, and Fred. They'd joke about the women being the strongest, but women died too. Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Anya . . . so many others. They would try not to think about it, but it was kind of hard not to.

They lived in a house in Los Angeles. It had been abandoned, like pretty much everything else around them. They weren't sure if there were people still alive overseas, though they were beginning to doubt it.

Even the demons were gone. The planet was all-together uninhabitable. Yet they lived. If you can call it that.

They had no idea what happened. There was no big battle that claimed the lives of their friends and everyone else. No big hero-like death, for them to be remembered by. They were just gone. And Faith, Fred, Dawn, and Kennedy were left to wonder.

 

Fred, the only one who had attended anything resembling church in her life, thought about the Bible, and Revelations and all those things they tried to teach her in Sunday school. She thought about the possibility that she had been left behind, that she hadn't been good enough.

She mentioned it to Faith one night, as they lay together in bed. Faith had laughed, which certainly did nothing to make her feel better.

"Texas, come on, you don't really believe - "

"I didn't," Fred said softly. "I didn't believe, that's the thing. I mean, that's why I was left behind. That's why - "

And Faith silenced her with a soft kiss. "Fred, Texas, come on. Think about it. The demons are gone too. The prisons are empty - if you think you're worse than some of the people that were there, you're crazier than I thought."

"No, I know, I do. I just - I don't know."

 

That same night, in the next room over, Dawn and Kennedy were still awake, sitting on their bed in silence. Kennedy's fingers reassuringly stroked Dawn's hand, as Dawn stared blankly at the wall.

"It'll be okay," Kennedy said softly.

"Can you promise that?" Dawn aked, though it wasn't a question, not really. Her voice was flat and emotionless.

Kennedy looked down.

"What if something comes? What if you're not here in the morning?" She asked it as if she was asking, 'what if it rains tomorrow?'

"I . . . don't know, Dawnie."

Dawn nodded softly. "I didn't think so."

 

And in the morning, all four are still there. And all four still wonder.


End file.
